Star Darlings
The Star Darlings are twelve star-charmed Starlings chosen by Lady Stella to save Starland by going on special wish-granting missions. In order, they are: *Sage *Libby *Leona *Vega *Ophelia (Formerly) *Scarlet *Cassie *Piper *Astra *Tessa *Adora *Clover *Gemma Becoming Friends Most of the Star Darlings had never even met before Lady Stella brought them all together in her office. From the start, the girls were sure they could work together; but there was no guarantee they'd become friends. The mix of ages and personalities has made for some unbreakable friendships and others that are a little bit shaky. But one thing is for sure- the Star Darlings are always there for one another when it matters most. The Competitive Ones: Leona, Astra, Adora, and Vega like to come out on top. Each wants to be the brightest star at what she does-Leona at performing, Astra at sports, Adora at fashion science, and Vega at... well, everything! The Independent Ones: Cassie and Scarlet are more comfortable being by themselves and don't really care much for the group scene. They both would like to be a little more social; it's just hard for them. The Fun Ones: Sage, Libby, Gemma, and Tessa love to have fun above all else. They appreciate a good joke and can dish out-and take-a certain amount of good-spirited teasing and starcasm, The Artistic Ones: Clover and Piper are both amazingly creative writers. Clover writes all the songs for the band, and Piper's poetry sparkles. They really understand each other. The Band Leona had the idea to form a band. When she held tryouts, tons of students came to audition. A lot of them thought they were star musicians, but they didn't have the right sparkle. When the results were posted, the girls who made the band were over the moon. Vega was chosen because she's a virtuoso on the deep-bass guitar. Sage was picked as the lead guitarist. Scarlet got in because she proved she was the best drummer by far. And Libby's lifetime of piano lessons made her a perfectly brilliant keytar player. Of course, Leona was the lead singer! The girls practice as often as they can and love performing together. Their special brand of sparkle rock is earning them a lot of fans! Gallery Super Zoomy - The Shining Star Dance.png Star Charmed - The Star Darlings.png Super Stars! - Scarlet and Leona.png Star Darlings Cinestory Comic.jpg Libby screenshot1.png Libby screenshot2.png Libby screenshot3.png Dear Libby - Libby is dancing.jpg Astra-nomical - Vivica Challenges Astra.png Trivia * The Star Darlings' names are based off of the zodiac, which is a belt of the heavens within about 8° either side of the ecliptic, including all apparent positions of the sun, moon, and most familiar planets. It is divided into twelve equal divisions or signs (Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces). * It is also possible Ophelia is named after Opicuchus, a 13th sign that isn't usually considered part of the 12. But it is technically in the zodiac as the actual constellation is between Scorpio and Sagittarius. Category:Characters Category:Star Darlings Category:Starlings